


Paying Attention to Inconsequential Things

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ears, Established Relationship, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mirror Sex, Muteness, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Royalty, Shibari, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: King Galengar's guard had a request, but, really, when was the king ever able to say 'no' to his guard?Day 7: Shibari
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, king/guard
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Kudos: 14
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine





	Paying Attention to Inconsequential Things

“Are you certain you know what you’re doing?” Hastion sounded nervous, the elf’s ears twitching down in uncertainty as he eyed his king in the mirror, dark brows drawn together.

How could Galengar be mad at such a pretty face, coal-grey eyes and strong, tanned skin acting as a temptation to end all temptations.

‘Of course, I do.’ He signed, hands moving in curt motions. ‘But if  _ you _ wouldn’t like to, then, by all means just say so.’

Hastion sat cross-legged before him, fingers picking at the weave of his pants. The guard looked nervous in a way Galengar had never seen him before, as if he hadn’t brought this idea up in the first place and gotten the materials for them. The king had gone to the pains of taking notes, actual notes in his handwriting, about the things his guard wanted him to do to him. That he was feeling so shy, like Galengar would reject him outright, was almost comical. Hastion was the expert on sex, after all, from what the king had learned of his previous employ.

Twisting one of the strands of his long, blond hair between his fingers, Galengar tilted his head, signing with one hand. ‘Hastion, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.’

“I want you to.” The words came out in a jumbled rush, Hastion’s voice low and hoarse. “I do, I—um—I just don’t want you to think less of me.”

‘Why would I?’ It was an inconceivable notion.

Hastion’s cheeks darkened as he dipped his head, the first time he had been truly nervous in such a long time. It had been years since he had joined Galengar’s personal guard, years since they had started their not-so-secret relationship. In all honesty, Galengar couldn’t think of a reason he would ever think less of him, Hastion was a wonderful man.

Wincing, his guard tried to avoid Galengar’s face, eyes on his king’s hands. “I do like the sound of it, but some people would see it as… inappropriate for a person in the royal employ.”

‘Hastion, you’ve fucked me into the wall plenty of times, you’re allowed to have kinks and all that.’ Galengar was going to strangle his predecessor. ‘I really won’t mind, I promise.’

“Okay.” The word came out as a quick thing, as if Hastion was too scared to let him dwell on it.

With a fond smile, Galengar ran his hand through his guard’s short hair, signing with his other. ‘How would you like me to do this? Like in the book?’ It was  _ so _ curious how a book on bondage had appeared in the king’s personal quarters like magic. A certain elf  _ totally _ didn’t leave it in there one night.

Hastion’s expression was that of a man who had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

“Like the book would be nice.” His voice cracked as he said it, suddenly a blushing virgin. “I will say I haven’t done this since I… um…”

It was endearing how shy Hastion still was about how he had worked in the entertainment quarter, as if he was worried that Galengar was going to wake up one day and go the way of his predecessor. Well, there was no way that was going to happen. For one thing, his wife would have to agree, and Malaidor detested Essren with a passion of a thousand suns.

There was also the benefit that Hastion actually knew what he was doing. For all the nobles accused Galengar of promiscuity, he was rather set on one man and one woman, not that he was fucking Malaidor. Emotional fucking, that’s what they did, making do in the same way that the closest of friends did. That was more than enough for Galengar. It certainly didn’t hurt that he had an attractive personal guard perfectly willing to fuck him until he drooled onto some important paperwork and had to spend a night redoing tax reports and meeting with the treasury officials again.

‘Of course.’ Galengar said, picking up the length of red rope. This would look good against his guard’s skin. ‘Would you like to be given orders?’

“Yes, please, Sir.” His dark grey eyes were wide, adoring.

It wasn’t Galengar’s favorite thing to be called in bed, but at least Hastion had finally been convinced to call his king “Gal” most of the time and that he wasn’t going to be thrown out of the palace. It had been quite funny when fair Queen Malaidor had crawled into bed with the two of them, ignoring the duo’s nudity to shove her face into Galengar’s hair and immediately start snoring, drinking up her true sleep as her husband dozed with his guard. That had been something to wake up to, Hastion paralyzed with the anxiety of guarding not one, but two royals, one of which was currently naked in his arms, and the other borderline comatose.

‘Then take off your clothes and get on the bed. In front of the mirror, I still want to talk.’ That would be the best position for them both, Galengar could still mouth things when his hands were full so that Hastion could understand.

“Yes, Sir.”

Obediently, Hastion rose, all strong limbs and muscle. This was Galengar’s favorite part, just looking at his guard. The man was beautiful, there were no doubts about it. As the uniform came off, bit by bit, Galengar was reminded of the time Hastion took him against the wall of the wine cellar, technically still on duty. But he was guarding the king, you see. Burying his cock in the king’s cunt was a form of guarding, especially when one fucked him out so thoroughly all he could do was gasp and pant, hands shaking too hard to sign. He was perfectly safe, Hastion was keeping an eye on him.

That would be fun to do again, provided Hastion could obtain a schedule of the sommeliers. They had come close to getting caught last time.

There was no chance of being walked in on now, though. Malaidor was off doing her queenly duties, not that she would care much if she was met with her husband riding his guard. She had gotten used to that quite quickly. Princess Adira, too, wasn’t likely to come in. The little thing was still new to the family, only adopted a couple of years ago, still shy enough not to come in without a direct summons. They could work on that later.

Now, though, now it was time for Galengar to tie up his guard and fuck him silly. Hastion didn’t even bother to go to his quarters when his shift was up—he spent enough time warming Galengar’s bed to spare himself the walk back to his chambers. It could be such a long way, all the way across the palace, and there was an open set of arms and a soft bed for him here. No one minded it, really. Not even Hastion’s night shift replacement who always gave his head officer a polite nod when he entered the king’s room. Well, at least they had their privacy.

‘Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are today?’ Galengar leaned back, a sly smile crossing over his face.

Blushing, Hastion avoided looking away, having kicked the habit long ago. It had taken the king taking his guard’s chin and angling his face towards him in a rather important meeting, mouthing ‘Either look at me or miss my words. I can take up another guard if you would rather be a consort’ to break him out of that, but it had worked. The looks on the nobles’ faces, though, that had been something else.

As he sat on the bed, completely naked, Hastion tilted his head. “I wouldn’t call myself  _ that _ , Sir, but thank you.”

‘You dare doubt the words of your king?’ Galengar stood, dragging his gaze up his guard’s body, watching how the other man shifted, adopting a suitable position for him. ‘I want to hear you say it, say how gorgeous you are. The most gorgeous in the land.’

“I am the most gorgeous in the land.” Hastion’s words creaked as he parroted his king, making eye contact.

With a grin, Galengar picked up the rope and followed Hastion’s path to the bed, kneeling on the soft mattress. ‘Good.’ His guard could see his one-handed signs through the mirror, a solution they had worked out long ago. ‘So good for me.’

Shuddering, Hastion chewed on his lip as his king’s shoulder-length hair brushed against his collarbone. Galengar pressed a kiss to the crook of his guard’s neck, tender and light. The look Hastion shot him in the mirror brought heat between Galengar’s legs, all lust and desire. Well, who was Galengar to deny him? Especially not when his guard’s cock was beginning to stir, straining against its confines so prettily.

Calmly, Galengar began the knots. It was a simple pattern, one he had done plenty before when he was younger, when he had worked as a guard himself. The muscle memory was still there, his finger knowing exactly how to weave the rope. Let it not be said that the king was inexperienced, even if he was a tad rusty. He made sure not to pull it too tight, just enough to hold Hastion in place without hurting him. It wouldn’t be a good idea to send his personal guard to the infirmary for something as… compromising… as rope burns.

The red did look good against his tanned skin, a lovely color contrast. Galengar took his sweet time, lavishly draping himself over Hastion as he worked on the knots against his chest, framing strong pectorals and perky nipples. If Galengar let the ropes brush against them a couple times, who was Hastion to judge? The king could be quite clumsy at times, surely his guard knew that.

‘Aren’t you a beauty like this?’ Galengar asked, one hand tracing Hastion’s jaw as he pressed kisses to the tender spot behind his ear.

All he got in response was a whine, dark grey eyes blown wide in the lanternlight. He could work with that.

‘Do you know what I want to do to you?’

Wide, innocent blinks addressed back at him, as if Galengar had gagged his guard. Now, that wasn’t such a bad idea. He certainly wouldn’t be opposed to Hastion with a gag, moans muffled as his king pounded into him. That was something to bring up later, for sure.

Leaning forward, Galengar licked the tip of Hastion’s sensitive ear, feeling it automatically flick. ‘How can I help how tempting you look, all pretty just for me.’

As he finished the knots, he sat back on his heels, examining his work. It wasn’t exactly like the book, but Galengar liked it. Doing the full weave would have been so much effort, Hastion needing to shift positions or stand so his king could do his lower body as well, passing the rope between his legs to emphasize his crotch. This was good for their first time. His guard’s arms were fastened behind his back, the knotwork highlighting the ridge of his spine, the strong muscles of his back. Galengar had to say, he was an awfully big fan of that.

The front was similar, the knots weaving the rope into a kind of lattice that emphasized Hastion’s chest, hard pectorals and toned stomach hidden under a healthy layer of fat. It was a quite flattering pattern for him, one that Galengar wouldn’t be opposed to him wearing under his clothes—with minor modifications, of course. One couldn’t have a guard with his arms tied back. How would he guard?

Hastion’s cock was quite hard at this point, standing to attention as he took himself in in the mirror. He was a present, just for his king. Chewing on his lip, he met Galengar’s eyes, cheeks stained a red that matched the ropes. Brushing his guard’s hair out of his eyes, fully aware of how torturous that lingering hand on the nape of his neck was for Hastion, Galengar let those fingers slowly drift down to toy with sensitive skin.

‘I’d like to suck your cock.’ Galengar signed, face placid and calm.

It was like Galengar had asked to peg his guard on the great lawn, from the scandalized look on Hastion’s face.

With a slight nod, he spoke, voice hoarse. “Of course, my King.”

Pressing a kiss to the underside of Hastion’s jaw, Galengar laid him back, a pleased look crossing over his face at how helpless his guard looked like this, dick achingly hard and arms fastened securely behind his back. What a picture he made like this, beauty and grace incarnate. The royal dynasty was so esteemed for its dignity, its purity. Fuck that. Or—that is, Galengar was about to fuck that.

It was a stroke of genius that hit Galengar, this moment far more important than any meeting with his diplomatic advisors, his economic plans. No. Now was when he decided to have a moment of pure, unadulterated intelligence. What other time would be better, really. Come on now.

He positioned his guard such that he was on his back, head and shoulders resting on the unnecessary amount of pillows on Galengar’s bed, facing the mirror. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Biting his lower lip, the king parted Hastion’s legs, smiling at how the man’s cock curved up to greet him. Let it never be said that Hastion did not have a nice cock. He was more than that, of course, but it could be a strong positive in many situations.

As Galengar dipped his head down, taking the tip of his guard’s dick in his mouth, Hastion made a sound not unlike a whimper. His guard didn’t whimper, of course—Hastion was far from a blushing virgin, it was just that this activity seemed to bring out his shyer side, still a tiny bit afraid of what his king might think of him. Well, what his king thought was that he was blessed to have such a wonderful guard, kind to a fault and loyal to the end. It was only fair that Galengar give him a reward for all his troubles, for his skill and tolerance. Guarding the royals was oftentimes a thankless and hard job. Galengar, of all people, should know.

Just to be a bit of a tease, the king made sure his hair brushed against Hastion’s thigh as he sucked him off, swirling his tongue around the man’s cockhead before taking him down fully. It was as if an electric current had jolted through Hastion, the elf moaning softly as he watched his king, unable to break his dark eyes away from the king’s soft grey. Gods, he was beautiful.

Running his hands up his guard’s sides, Galengar tugged at the ropes experimentally, both checking to make sure they weren’t too tight and ensuring that Hastion remembered just how completely he was at the king’s mercy. Oh, what a gift his guard was, wound up and wholly absorbed in the scene before him, the royal mouth enclosing his nether regions. This would have been unheard of in the time of Galengar’s predecessor, scandalous enough to warrant an execution. Too bad no one’s head was getting chopped off today.

The salty taste of precum was on Galengar’s tongue as his hands tweaked Hastion’s nipples, making the man cry out. This had to be the best way to see one’s guard, from between his legs.

“S-Sir,” Hastion’s words were trained to be clear, even under duress, “I fear I won’t last long like this.” He said it like it was a bad thing.

Lifting an eyebrow, Galengar traced letters on Hastion’s stomach, upside down and backwards for him to see. ‘Well, I should hope so. It’s almost as if I’ve been sucking you off for years. I’d think I had the process down, but if there are any corrections…’ In lieu of actually doing the dots, Galengar let his finger trail off, tickling Hastion’s side.

It took Hastion a moment to process the words, unused to this mode of communication. At least it was better than having to write everything out and pray the person spoke Trade. Higherspeak had been a later acquisition for Galengar. As the meaning came to his guard, though, Hastion’s cheeks darkened ever more, eyes slipping to look anywhere but Galengar. It was the ropes, the ropes and the power inversion. Maybe they should do things like this more often, if it turned Hastion on so much that he acted like a royal consort.

Galengar hollowed his cheeks and took his guard down again, proud of the way he didn’t gag once as the head of his dick hit the back of his throat. That tortured the man, sweat beginning to form on his chest as his king continued to pleasure him. A series of stuttered syllables escaped Hastion’s mouth as his hips made little, aborted flutters into Galengar’s mouth.

Toying with him, Galengar pulled back to lavish the head of Hastion’s cock with attention, the tip of his tongue lapping at his slit, before taking him down again, burying his nose into the thatch of dark, coarse hair at his guard’s crotch. Well, Hastion was certainly not long after a few repetitions of that. He was a moaning, gasping mess, only just stopping himself from rutting into his king’s open mouth. That would certainly be a sight to walk in on.

Quickly, Galengar’s mouth was filled with semen, salty and musky as his guard threw his head back, body quivering. Swallowing the release down, he pulled off of Hastion, cleaning up his cock with firm, gentle licks as the member slowly softened. As he tugged the first of the knots undone, Galengar got to work on the ropes, temporarily silenced as his hands were occupied.

Hastion just looked at him, catching his breath as the last of his orgasm left him, helping out wherever little he could.

“Thank you.” His guard’s eyes were so wide, as if he expected to wake up, all of this having been a dream.

Pressing a kiss to Hastion’s forehead, Galengar continued with the ropes, massaging the marks away as they were revealed. It was like he was the child of the Gods to Hastion, from the way the man watched him with wide, starstruck eyes. No one had looked at Galengar like that in a long, long while. That was only tangentially related to the fact that he didn’t take on lovers, he had all the people he needed in his life. Not that it wasn’t nice to feel appreciated.

He mouthed the words instead of signing, fingers quick against the red rope, smile easy on his lips. ‘Of course. You wanted to try, and who was I to tell you no. It wasn’t too bad, I take it?’

“Very much so—good, I mean. It was very good.” His guard sat up as soon as he could, assisting. “Though there is one thing that I would like to change.”

Instead of speaking, Galengar just kept a question on his face, brows drawn together and head tilted to the side. It was faster than much of anything else, really.

Hastion continued. “ _ Someone _ didn’t finish. Or start, for that matter.”

Oh. Feeling a slight flush rise to his cheeks, Galengar put his hands up, appeasing as he signed. ‘No, really, you don’t need to. This was for you and I wouldn’t want to take that away—’

“Oh, but have you considered that I  _ want _ to?” There was the Hastion Galengar knew so well, all flirt and confidence. “You make this  _ adorable  _ breathy gasping sound when you cum that’s just the cutest thing, it has to be one of my favorite things to hear. After I realized you weren’t dying or trying to say something or whatnot. It was terrifying the first time.”

He… did? That alone made Galengar pause, thinking back to all the times that they’d fucked. Well. Apparently, he hadn’t been paying attention much when he was having an orgasm, though that was probably both understandable and acceptable for what was going on at the time.

‘For you, sure.’ A silent laugh made its way out of him, even as Hastion pressed his lips to his, kissing him soundly.

Pulling back, his guard sat on his haunches, completely naked to Galengar’s fully clothed. Hm, it seemed like it was time to change that, especially before either of them were needed for something. Likely both of them. There was always something needing someone’s attention in the palace, no matter the time of day, no matter how much work Galengar had already done. It was like a hydra, heads never ending as more paperwork popped up.

Clever fingers undid Galengar’s shirt, unlacing and unbuttoning until his chest was bare. Kisses were lavished onto his collarbone, the swell of his breasts neatly avoided in favor of the smooth, temptingly unmarked expanse of his neck. His guard, quite a handsy thing, had missed this bit, being able to strip the clothes off of his king as their schedules had grown busier. Not that Galengar was complaining, it was quite nice indeed to feel so wanted.

As his pants were undone and pulled off of him, Galengar couldn’t help but sigh at the way Hastion kissed at the very top of his chest. The elf’s hands trailed down, laying his king down on the edge of the bed. Galengar let his head loll a bit off of the edge, watching the happenings in the mirror as his hair fanned out about him, loose blond curls falling part of the way to the floor. As Hastion pressed kisses down his body, sucking faint marks down his stomach, Galengar ran his fingers through his guard’s dark hair, scratching just behind his ear as the man nuzzled into his hand.

It was new, what he looked like now. The muscles of his youth had faded with softness, still there, just hidden under a layer of nutrients and regular meals. It was incredible what a reliable food schedule could do to a body, especially one that had been fresh from hunting and rations for a year and a half. Now, after five years in the palace, it was getting hard to recognize himself.

As his guard’s mouth closed around his clit, focused on making him feel good, Galengar couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on his own face. It wasn’t narcissism, not really. He looked like a stranger to himself, groomed and brushed, made up into a man that would lead the nation—that  _ was _ leading the nation. It was unsettling, terrifying. His life had come to the point where he was the king, getting eaten out by his own guard. People worshipped the very ground he walked on, attention focused on him when he signed, eyes glancing to his guard to know what he was actually saying. Maybe, one day, the nobles would remember that he wasn’t deaf.

Galengar’s body responded to Hastion’s ministrations as it should have, not needing his mind to be present. That was an interesting skill, in his opinion. Interesting and useful. Pale brown skin and hidden muscle could do so much, Galengar thought as his eyes traced the curving black of the tattoo on his left shoulder, the curling runes keeping the rifle hidden in the arcane ink nestled into his skin.

He could just see similar black marks on his wrists, daggers, a holdover from his time in the Solaq. Hastion would kill him if he ever found out that those tattoos weren’t decorative. Kings shouldn’t have weapons hidden on them at all times, kings shouldn’t think of their guards as a backup plan, fully aware that Hastion would become useful when Galengar no longer was. It was just so much easier to keep his life in his own hands. He was going to need those daggers one day.

Today, though, today he was paying attention as his legs jerked, trying to push Hastion closer, the man lapping at him more, tongue tracing across Galengar’s clit like he was a god and Hastion was worshipping at an altar. Galengar’s hand pressed the man’s head down further, hips grinding against him desperately. What must Hastion think of him like this, married-in royalty brought down to his nobody origins.

He did make a breathy gasping sound when he came. Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> liked these characters? see more of them in [Wolfsbane!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490305/chapters/61835116)


End file.
